bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell's Gate
Hell's Gate is the last boss of the second part and the last boss of the entire Coreous Guardians. It is a reference to the Heaven's Gate from Gradius Gaiden. Stats The Core of the Hell's Gate has 50,000 HP and 3 AD, and its 9 barriers has 4,500 HP and 1 AD each, along with 7 Auracrysts each with 15,000 HP each, totaling them to 105,000 HP. The Arms of the Hell's Gate has around 12,500 HP and 1 AD each. It moves really slow, around 0.5x the speed of a glued red bloon. Hell's Gate is immune to Magic and Darts. The Hell's Gate's total HP is 220,500 HP. Appearance Like all core warships, it is a giant red and purple core warship with a large glowing purple core on the center of the Hell's Gate with giant "arms" on the side of the main warship itself. It also has 7 purple auracrysts on the front and the back of the ship. Entrance The main warship suddenly appears on the center of the screen and then two of its "arms" come from the top and bottom side of the screen to attach themselves to the Hell's Gate, then 7 of its Auracrysts descend from above. Attack Pattern Like all members of the Coreous Guardians, it has an attack pattern. E - Easy M - Medium H - Hard Attack 1E It fires two green lasers from the main warship itself, each of the green lasers has a pierce of 5 while dealing 8 HP of Damage. In Medium, it has a pierce of 6 while dealing 10 HP of Damage. In Hard, it has a pierce of 8 while dealing 15 HP of Damage. Attack 2E It uses one of its auracrysts to create a shield around the Hell's Gate itself, the shield lasts for 10 seconds. Any attack that has more than 1 Pierce will, you know, obviously, pierce through it. In Medium, it uses two of its auracrysts to lengthen the shield duration up to 15 seconds. In Hard, it uses three auracrysts to lengthen the shield duration up to 20 seconds. Attack 3E Then, one of its "arms" detach from the Hell's Gate to protect the barriers. This will last for 5 seconds. The weakness of this attack is that the player's towers can simply attack it from behind. In Medium and Hard, it uses an auracryst to further aid this ability by shielding the arm for 2.5 seconds. Attack 4M Similar to Attack 1E, it fires up to four green lasers from the main warship itself. In Hard, it fires six lasers from the main warship itself. Attack 5M It fires a small ray from the main warship itself. The ray has a pierce of 10 and deals 12 HP of damage while leaving a burning effect that lasts for 3 seconds, and deals 2 HP per second. In Hard, the ray has a pierce of 12 and deals 15 HP of Damage while leaving a burning effect that lasts for 5 seconds, and deals 3 HP per second. Attack 6H The two of its "arms" detach from the Hell's Gate and fires a giant red laser that has a pierce of 25 and deals 35 HP of Damage. This attack can penetrate through Level 1 Shields. Abilities Passive Regeneration It regenerates 400 HP per 5 seconds. On Medium, it regenerates 600 HP per 3 seconds. On Hard, it regenerates 1000 HP per second. Death Animation After the player destroys all the barriers and the core (arms are optional), the Hell's Gate will stop moving and then crash into the ground. Trivia * It is the largest member of the Coreous Guardians, its size can make a ZOMG just the size of a MOAB. * There is a huge HP and Difficulty Gap between the Neo Ordnary Air Blimp and the Hell's Gate. * The player will not encounter the Hell's Gate during the first Coreous Guardians run. ** Instead, the player must beat the Coreous Guardians Special Mission on either Medium or Hard for the first time. * It has the highest HP of the Coreous Guardians. * It is a reference to the Heaven's Gate from Gradius Gaiden. * This is probably the only member of the Coreous Guardians that only has a single ability. * Its ability is probably the first ability that changes upon difficulty. * It is one of the longest conceptions to draw and digitalize. Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Non-Bloon Bosses